


Severance

by charybdean



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, F/M, Gore, Porn, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:30:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3858898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charybdean/pseuds/charybdean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a familiar guardian is sent to destroy the threat posed by a Tohsaka Rin corrupted by Angra Mainyu, she claims him for her own instead. Heed the warnings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Severance

_In the darkness beneath Ryuudou Temple, the great grail waits to start the war anew. As before, the last tournament ended without the darkness within it being born. No wish was made, and the power within it was scattered back to the Throne of Heroes unfulfilled._

_Tohsaka Rin knows all of that now. She's had ten years to learn what the grail truly is and what needs to be done to destroy it. She makes her way across the cavern, preparing her magecraft as she goes._

_The last war was ten years ago, but power lingers in this darkness. All the evil of the world waits to make its would-be destroyer an offer._

_Rin is a brilliant woman who has done everything in her power to prepare for this battle. But she isn't prepared. As always, something goes wrong._

* * *

When the world summons him to the site of a disaster, he always knows something of what's wrong. The defense of humanity has efficient systems to empower the guardians that carry it out.

This time, he is aware that nearby, a curse has been unleashed by a powerful magus, spilling corruption into the world, a corruption that could expand to consume all of humanity if he doesn't stop it. He will stop it. He always does.

He's aware of another thing as well: something hollow and broken inside him hurts. Distress seizes his heart at the thought of all the crying faces he'll be seeing soon. He's always aware of that distraught part of him, every time he's summoned. Once, he might have been aware of more: an all-consuming rage at his own very being, a desperation to fix the distortion his unjustified existence causes in reality by wiping it out. But somewhere along the way, he received an answer that explained why his existence is acceptable after all. He doesn't remember what that answer was, but he knows he received it once.

Still, as he moves forward into the cavern before him, his heart aches, and he silently curses his existence as a matter of course.

There's a single figure standing silhouetted against the black light of the terrible power filling the cavern. If he's capable of being grateful, he's grateful that it's only one person he'll have to strike down and not a multitude of lost souls. He feels that way until she steps forward to meet him, and then something inside him goes even colder than usual.

"My Archer's back," Tohsaka Rin says as she looks serenely down on him. He didn't recognize her at first, with her hair whiter than bone, her eyes redder than blood, and marks of corruption crawling up her face. Endless curses cling tightly to her as makeshift clothing. She's a woman now, beneath all the darkness. Why does he remember her as a bright-eyed girl with a beautiful smile on her face instead? For that matter, why does he remember her at all?

"No," he says. "That's wrong, Rin. I'm only a guardian now." He means to add that he's here to put an end to her, but the words escape him somehow. He remembers her smiling at him as he disappeared. Why does he remember such a thing?

Her smile fades a little. A glare kindles in her red eyes. "Stupid Archer, you always were a terrible, terrible liar. I won't stand for it this time. I'll make you obedient, and I'll make you mine again."

His swords are in his hands. He lifts them and starts towards her. He can't think about her smile. He can't think about how bright and sincere her eyes were when he last saw her. He is a tool for the world, a hero for all of humanity, and if that means striking down a girl who once treated him kindly and smiled at him, that is what his ideal asks of him.

(He feels that ideal start to crumble once more. He never wanted this. He wanted to protect a smiling face like hers, didn't he? But that was so long ago—)

She watches him, unafraid. "Archer, you know, didn't I tell you something once? I told you I didn't need to rule the world, because all the things around me were the only world I needed, and I already ruled that."

Memory flickers in his brain, threatening to return all sorts of things to him. He keeps walking towards her.

"I told you that," she says, "but I'll tell you now it was a lie. I don't have that world. I haven't had that world for a long time. I lost my family. I had you for a while, but then I lost you, too. And I never had Emiya. He's always been chasing his dream, never even really looking at me. That's your fault, you know, Archer! You made me love Emiya, and then you went away and left me with a boy who'll never really be mine."

He speaks, finally. "I'm not responsible for your foolish heart, Rin." He's close to her now, but not close enough. He can't bear to hear her talk anymore, though, so he hurls his swords at her.

She makes no effort to dodge. Instead, tendrils of water gush out at her side; they wrap around the handles of his swords and fling them aside. "You really tried to attack me, Archer," she says softly, hurt on her face.

It's strange, but that hurts him more than even tears usually do. "Naturally," he says, all the same. "I am a guardian, after all."

Defiance flares in her eyes. "Stupid! You're no such thing. You're my Archer, you've always been my Archer, and I'm going to make you remember it. Then I'll truly make you mine at last."

He calls his swords back to his hands. "I don't think so, Rin."

"You're really an idiot," she says. "You're going to try to kill me even though you don't want to do a thing like that at all. That's stupid, Archer. People should only do things they really want to do."

For some reason, her words make him go still. "There is nothing I want," he says.

"I know," she says. "You're truly broken like that." Suddenly, her smile is bright. "It's okay, though. I want a lot of things. I want what's mine. That's _you_ , Archer. And since you don't want anything, it's fine if I just take you." She beams brilliantly at him. "Hey, Archer, did you know? I'm going to devour you. I'm going to eat you piece by piece so you can't ever leave me again."

"That's not necessary, Rin," he says. "I'll cut you down and return to my duties. That's how this will go, and it's fine." Why is he bothering to tell her this? He can't recall.

"That's wrong," she says. "I let you go once, but it only made you hurt more. It only put you back in terrible situations like this, where you have to fight and fight and--ah, Archer, you really want to stop fighting, don't you? To lay down those swords and just have _fun_. You know, it'll be fun when I eat you. It'll be really fun for me, and I think you'll enjoy it too, being devoured by a beautiful woman like myself. Then you'll be part of me, my Archer will be part of me forever and he won't ever be able to leave me again."

Her words slow his steps as he approaches her. There's something enchanting about them, about the promises she makes. But he knows what he must do, and so he raises his swords and lashes out at her.

Betrayal flashes in her eyes, and the earth itself surges up at her feet to block his blades. "I'm getting annoyed, Archer," she says. "I'm getting so annoyed! I've made you a really generous offer here, and you're turning it down."

"Oh, was it an offer?" It's strange how he feels the need to fall into teasing and sarcasm. Shouldn't he be cold and ruthless? "I thought it was a demand such as a small child might make when having a tantrum. No, Rin, you're not going to eat me. I'm going to destroy you and save the world, as usual. It's a pain, but someone has to do it." He strikes at her again.

This time, a wall of fire springs up, the force of it flinging back his swords. "Hey, Archer, I'm a really powerful magus now," she says. "And I have so, so much power right this second, now that I'm letting the grail grant my wish! It's amazing! Anyway, what it means is that you're never going to defeat me--Archer? Ah, where'd you go?"

In fact, even as she speaks, he's springing lightly into the air, landing at a distance behind her. He summons his bow to his hands. It's distressing, somehow, to pour this much power into an attack meant to kill the woman who was once a girl who summoned him to be her Servant.

(Strange, how does he remember that?)

But it's necessary. All of this is necessary to follow the ideal he once pursued, which he now knows is still worthwhile. He pulls back the string on his bow, nocks a great blazing arrow filled with explosive power to it, and sends it firing straight at Rin.

The ground surges as the projectile hits. Shattered rock goes flying in a cloud of dust. When that dust clears, Rin's broken body lies in a small crater. And then she starts to stir.

He can't have any feelings about that. He can't allow himself to hope. Instead, he fires another powerful sword turned into an arrow right at her. It aches to force so much power so swiftly through his magic circuits, but the world provides it for him, so he keeps going.

More rubble flies into the air. The crater is a little bit larger. Inside it, Rin slowly gets to her feet. "Okay, Archer," she says. "That's enough."

All around him, great looming shapes made of all four elements and tied together by the fifth spring up. He casts aside his bow and calls back his swords to his hands, then slashes at the monstrous forms. But the elemental power merely flows into the twin blades, shattering them each time.

Rin laughs giddily. "I'm more powerful than you now--I really deserve to keep you and rule over you, Archer. So give up and let me. Maybe I won't even destroy the whole world if I can just have my Archer--no, that's wrong, even this power won't give me back my family so there really isn't any point in letting anyone else live. But I want you back, so I'll devour you first."

He projects his swords again and again, stubbornly slashing at the things around him. They start to fall back a little, but he pursues them until only a few feet full of elemental bodies stand between him and Rin's corrupted form.

"Archer, I know you're tired of fighting like this," she says, her voice growing plaintive. "Why won't you just give up and let me eat you?"

It's an absurd thing she asks--of course, he can't _give up_. He followed this path a long time ago and he can't stop now, even if it means striking down Tohsaka Rin, who he wishes to see smiling forever.

At last, he cuts down the final shape between him and the tainted woman in front of him, and he pauses briefly to study her, trying to figure out how to strike her down. He'll need a weapon that can sever the tie between her and the mana provided by the grail, but that shouldn't be difficult. Nothing in Rin's body binds her to this corruption, so it must be a tenuous connection, created by nothing more than an unwary wish.

He reaches out, projecting a familiar glittering crooked dagger. He's not sure why it's so familiar, but he knows he saw it more recently than he might have thought.

Rin gasps at the sight of it, though. "No," she says. "No, don't--it's really like that, isn't it? You're betraying me again." Suddenly there are tears gathering in her eyes.

Something at the back of his mind starts to crumble in a way more familiar than the dagger he holds. What good is his ideal if all it leads to is tears in the eyes of Tohsaka Rin, who should always be smiling? What good is he if he makes Rin cry?

He hesitates for less than a second. In his mind's eye, he sees a glittering red gem that once kept him alive. He remembers, somehow, handing it back to this woman. It only takes a second to think of that; no, less.

But it's enough. With inhuman strength and speed, Rin lunges forward, grabs the dagger out of his hand, and plunges it into his spiritual body. Something, somewhere, shatters.

He jerks as if some strings dictating his movements were cut. His connection to the world fractures--it's still there, unbreakable by a mere artifact, but mana no longer flows easily along it.

Suddenly weak from all the energy he's expended here, Archer staggers and drops to his knees. "Rin—!"

"That's better," she says, but her eyes are still bright. She looks down at him with that corrupted face, and the tears start to fall.

Looking at her like this, he feels all the memories of his time as her Servant flow back to him without stopping. Her clumsy summoning, her foolish use of a command spell, the time they spent together, his betrayal of her--and all he struggled to do about Shirou Emiya. That part doesn't seem to matter as much, though. Not when he's looking at Rin's crying face.

He reaches out to touch her cheek. "Rin," he says, "don't cry."

"Stupid Archer," she says. "I let you leave me because I knew you needed to go back to your dream and your ideals, but you've only been doing terrible things like this anyway. I can't stand it if that's your existence. I need to save you, Archer. There's so much I want and can't have, but I can save you a little right now. Please—"

He wipes her tears away with his fingers. "It's all right, Rin," he says.

She wraps her arms around his shoulders and buries her tear-stained face in his hair. "It's not all right, you idiot," she says, holding him close. "I'm not devouring you right now, so it isn't all right at all."

He reaches up to stroke her hair gently. "Will you smile then, Rin? While you're eating me."

"Of course," she says, hugging him more tightly. "I'll be so happy then."

"I'd like that," he says, his mouth close against her throat. "So, please do it, Rin. Devour me."

She sighs in relief. "Okay, Archer." She starts to take off his coat, pushing it away from his body; it dissipates back into traces of raw mana as she does so. Something falls onto the ground in the process. "Will you take off your armor for me, please?"

He murmurs agreement against her skin and lets the armor on his upper body vanish into thin air as well.

Rin sighs again, more happily this time, and kisses the top of his head. "My Archer is so handsome, so big and strong and handsome...it's going to be amazing eating him. Um, Archer, I might get overexcited and do more than just eat you, though."

He blinks. "More than just...?"

"Yeah," she says. "I think I'll probably make love to you too."

"I see," he says. "That's fine, Rin."

"Will you enjoy that, Archer?" she asks softly. "I want you to have fun."

"It's likely," he says. "You are a very beautiful woman now, even corrupted like this."

"Ah," she says, suddenly flustered. "I'm going to devour all of Archer, and I'm going to save him, and he's telling me how beautiful I am...I haven't even started eating you yet and this is already really great! You're incredible, Archer. So handsome, so good—" She draws back from him and crouches to pick something up off the ground. "So wonderful—"

It's a long dagger, a commonplace ritual blade that she must have brought to face off against the grail in the first place. But before Archer can make any further observations, Rin takes the dagger and drives it firmly through his chest right below his sternum.

He gasps roughly at the sudden shock, at the feeling of the blade penetrating through his flesh, the end emerging from his back. Blood spatters behind him.

Rin gives him a thrilled smile as she pushes the blade deeper, till only the hilt emerges from his chest. Then she grabs him by the shoulders and pushes him back to the ground.

He falls back, and, crouching at his side, she grabs the hilt of the dagger once more to drive the blade hard into the ground, pinning him there. She twists the dagger around a little, and more blood wells up around the hilt.

"I love you so much, Archer," Rin says. "I'm so excited. You really can't escape being devoured by me now."

He tries to breathe, though he doesn't need to. His chest moves up and down slowly against the blade plunged through it, and blood spills over his bare skin. He coughs a little, reflexively, as if that could dislodge the dagger; his muscles spasm against it, but of course it remains firm in his flesh. Blood bubbles up in his throat.

Rin twists the hilt of the dagger one last time, watching with delighted eyes as his flesh tears against it.

"Rin," he says. Blood starts to spill from his lips as he speaks. "What will you do now?"

"Mmm," she says. "I'm going to kiss you, now." And she leans down and presses her soft mouth to his bloodstained one. She kisses the corner of his mouth, then sucks at his lower lip. He reaches up to stroke her hair again as he kisses her in return. He can't think of anything else he was ever supposed to do other than lie here impaled on Rin's blade and kiss her.

When she finally pulls away with a sigh, his blood is staining her lips. "Would you like to kiss more of me, Archer?" she asks.

There's no point in denying it. "Yeah, I think I wouldn't mind," he says.

"That's good," she says, "because I really want you to—" And she digs her fingers into the black corruption that covers her body like clinging fabric and pulls it apart. It recedes, revealing her whole body pale and perfect, beautiful even with the snaking red lines of corruption crawling over it. Naked, she straddles the muscles of his belly just below where the dagger stabs through his chest, blood pooling against her thighs, between her legs. "Oh, this might get messy," she says. "Yeah, once I start tearing you apart to eat you, it'll really get messy...do you mind, Archer? I don't have the right elements to consume you whole. I'm going to have to take bites."

He's breathing hard now even though his flesh tears and bleeds against the blade impaling him every time his chest rises and falls. It's difficult to keep down his desire when she talks like this while naked on top of him. "It's fine, Rin," he manages to say.

"I think so too," she says, leaning forward a little, her eyes bright with excitement. "Because you've always had to clean up messes before, but I'm saving you from that. I'm making you a part of me instead of something unpleasant like the Throne of Heroes and humanity's counter force."

"Yeah," he says. "Go ahead and save me like that. I did my best to defeat you, but in the end I couldn't, so you can make a meal out of me."

She goes a little red in the face. "You really don't mind? Well, I guess you shouldn't! You're lucky, I'm giving you a really special experience, you're going to be devoured by a beautiful woman like me."

He sighs and props himself up a bit on his elbows, as much as he can with the dagger pinning him to the ground, groaning a little involuntarily at the feeling of it digging into his flesh as he leans up. "My luck really ranked up," he agrees. And he kisses her breasts. He kisses all over them, leaving blood where his mouth touches.

"Oh," Rin says. She leans into his kisses, then. She reaches up to wrap one arm around his shoulders, and with the other hand, she takes hold of his chin, even as blood trickles down it, and guides his mouth to one nipple. "Like that, Archer..."

He opens his mouth and draws her breast into it till it fills the space between his teeth. He sucks at it, his jaw working around her soft firm skin.

"That's really good, Archer," Rin says. She strokes his hair and holds his head firmly against her breast. "That's so good, it makes me want you inside me even more...but you're confusing me too, you know! I can't decide whether I should start eating first, or make love to you. What if I make the wrong choice? No, I won't make the wrong choice--I have that power now, I don't make mistakes anymore."

At last, she curls her fingers in his hair and pulls his head away from her breast. He gasps and more blood bubbles up around his lips--he left plenty of it all over her breast, too. She's still beautiful, bloody or not. Between his legs, his cock aches, hard and ready. Dazed with lust and pain, he reaches down to start unbuckling his belts before remembering that he can simply make all his clothes disappear. "I'll make that decision for you, Rin," he says as he does just that. "Have the decency to give me that much before you consume me, all right?" And he grabs her hip with one hand, her ass with the other, and pulls her down his belly.

"You're still really rude, Archer," she says, flushing a darker red as she squirms in his grasp. "What if I just refuse to take it?" But she's already grinding her wet cunt against the shaft of his cock eagerly.

"You won't," he says. "You're way too excited for that, Rin." And he lifts her just a bit further, shifts his grasp so that he can spread her slit open with his fingers, and pushes her firmly down onto his cock. Without a pause, he fills her cunt entirely with his cock. Her slick inner walls cling perfectly to his shaft as he pushes all the way into her.

She moans sweetly at his entrance into her and grinds down hard against him. Her cunt spreads open against the base of his cock, and still she moans and grinds down harder. Her eager motions jostle him against the dagger impaling him, and he groans at the unbelievable combination of pain and pleasure.

"It's great, Archer," she says at last. "It's really great, much better this time now that I have the power to do whatever I want with my body--you should be too big for me to fit, I think, but I don't care anymore. I'm taking you anyway, filling myself up with you." He feels the wet walls inside her drag against his cock as she rises up a little ways on it; the base of his shaft emerges from her body. Then she pushes back down, drawing his cock fully into her cunt again. "It's amazing!"

"Yeah," he says. "It is...but Rin, don't get carried away. You should plan how you're going to eat me."

"Ah—" She falls into a rhythm of rocking her hips against him as she thinks. "I probably should've eaten your legs first," she says, "so you can't get up and run away from me. But I don't think I can wait till I'm finished making love to you to start eating, so that won't happen now. No, I have it, Archer--I'll eat your arms first so you never have to worry about wielding a sword again. That'll finally make you happy, won't it?"

"I don't know," he says. "I don't know what'll make me happy--that might help, though."

"It will, I promise," she says. "It'll be really good. After that--um, after that--ah, Archer! I really can't plan right now. I'm too excited."

"Jeez, maybe you'll never get around to destroying the world after all," he says. "Well, Rin, I suppose it can't be helped--you might as well start eating me now."

"I don't need you to tell me that," she says, but still, even as she continues to move on top of him, she leans down and gently kisses his bloody mouth. She kisses his jaw where the blood still trickles down, his throat where it's pooled in the hollows, his collarbone, his shoulder.

For a moment, he feels her mouth open inhumanly wide against his left shoulder. Then her teeth sink deep into the muscle there. Blood wells up around her mouth, and she bites deeper and deeper, making muffled noises of determination.

Her movements atop his cock grow faster, and he groans helplessly at the onslaught of sensation.

At last, she bites through the muscle of his shoulder, and his flesh tears away from his body. She lifts her head as she starts to chew the raw meat. Blood gushes from the ragged wound in his upper arm, splashing onto his side, onto his face. He can glimpse white bone through the remaining muscle.

Rin swallows. "You're absolutely delicious, Archer," she says. Her whole face is covered in blood and bits of gore. "I'm glad there's so much of you to devour. You'll stay hard inside me for a while as I eat you, right? You're magic so it's not as if you need to worry about blood loss--just don't finish up too soon or I'll be mad!"

"It's not a problem, Rin," he says. "I think I'll come when you eat my heart. No sooner."

"Ah," she says. She looks like she might be blushing, but with her face covered in blood it's hard to tell. "That's right, I'm going to get to eat your heart. I can't even imagine how good that'll be, Archer." With a shudder of pleasure, she draws herself up on his cock again, then slides back down. "For now, I need to finish your arms, okay?"

She doesn't wait for him to respond. She just takes hold of his left arm, leans down, and sinks her teeth deep into his biceps, then fiercely tears away the muscle from his body. He shudders as she starts to chew, her face still buried in the gaping new wound she's made. "Rin—"

She ignores him in favor of taking another bite, sighing in pleasure. Her teeth sever the artery this time, and a great spout of blood fountains up around her face. She pulls back, blinking the blood out of her eyes, as she chews.

"Rin," he says. It's getting hard to focus enough to speak. There's a pool of blood spreading rapidly around his upper left side, and still she moves up and down eagerly on his cock.

She swallows. "What?"

"You're being really inefficient," he says. "If you eat all the flesh around my shoulder first, you can pull my arm off my body and eat the rest of it at your leisure."

"Don't tell me how to eat you, Archer," she says, indignant even as her hips rock and thrust upon him.

Blood is still gushing out of his torn and chewed-up arm. He stifles a groan. "I'm offering advice, Rin."

"I don't need it," she says. "I'm not going to pull your arm off before I eat it--well, I'll do that eventually, but for now I want you to feel it when I'm biting into you. It's great, isn't it? I want to hear you crying out in agony as I eat you. Oh, I really want more—"

She grabs hold of his arm again as she leans down, biting down on the edge of the bloody hole she made with her first taste of him. She strips away more of his flesh with her teeth, chewing and swallowing quickly now, only barely pausing to savor the meat. Little noises of delight start to escape her.

He shudders and groans as he watches her eat, waves of pain and pleasure rolling through his body. She rises and falls on his cock at a rapid pace now, lifting her cunt almost to the head of his cock and then pushing swiftly back down. Blood still streams steadily down his belly from where the dagger stabs through him, the injury worsening every time he moves against it.

Rin moans ecstatically into the bloody mess of his upper arm and bites through more muscle, then yet more. He watches her, enthralled by the bliss on her face. As she gnaws and chews more quickly, she stops thrusting up and down on his cock and starts grinding her hips fiercely against him instead. Shivers rack her body, and with a startled cry, her mouth still full of raw meat, she reaches a climax.

"It isn't bad to see you like this, Rin," he says. It's an understatement. He can't imagine anything more wonderful than seeing Rin in ecstasy with her mouth full of his flesh.

She finishes chewing and swallows her latest mouthful. Then she lowers her head one last time to his arm and tears the last few scraps of muscle and sinew from the bone with her teeth. "Yeah," she says. From his elbow to his shoulder, his left arm has been stripped down to bare white bone. "You're so big, Archer. There's so much of you to devour...you're difficult even when I have you beneath me like this, at my mercy. Well, I guess I'm lucky that it's good. And I still don't feel full at all--I'm really going to eat every last bit of you."

"That's good, Rin," he says. "I've never been much use following some stupid ideal, but being a part of you...that might be better."

"Ah—" She starts to move on his cock again. "You're saying such incredible things, Archer, I just want to eat more of you!" She grabs his mangled arm again and lifts his hand to her bloodied face; she kisses each of his fingers, and he clumsily strokes her lips. Then, delicately, she opens her mouth and bites down on the heel of his palm, tearing away the flesh there with her teeth. "Oh, that's good--this part of you is really tender, Archer—"

"I never used it to hold anything but weapons," he says, watching her chew. "It's really better if you eat it."

"I'll put it to better use inside of me," she says. Then she lowers his hand a little so she can bite off his fingers, one by one. The small bones crack and crunch inside her mouth, and he moans at the minor spikes of pain, negligible compared to the joy of watching her do this.

He arches his body to push his cock deeper into her, tearing himself open further on the blade impaling him as he does so.

She tears off his little finger, crunches the delicate bones hard between her teeth, and swallows it. He paws gently at her face with the remains of his hand, though blood pours down it. "Ah, no," she says. "I'll take the rest of that, too." Her mouth opens wide, and she bites down on his hand, tearing away half the flesh of his palm with her teeth. She chews, swallows, and bites off the rest down to the wrist, severing tendons as she goes.

Blood fountains into the air as she chews again. By the time she spits out a few small mangled bones, that flow has died down to an irregular sputter. He moans again. "Rin..." He wants to tell her how beautiful she is, how happy he is to be devoured by her. But words are growing difficult.

"Okay, Archer," she says. "I'm going to take this arm now. Ready?" She doesn't give him time to respond. She just grabs the bone by the shoulder joint and tears it out of the socket, separating the entire arm from his body. "There--and I've only got a little more to eat, anyway—"

He watches her, dazed and overwhelmed by bliss and agony, as she lifts the remains of the arm to her mouth in both hands and sets to work consuming what's left of the meat. It's short work for her to denude the forearm of all flesh; she makes pleased little gasping noises as she eats. "That was so good, Archer. That whole arm was so good. And I still have another one to eat!" She sighs with delight, braces her knees against him, and frantically rises and falls on his cock, the inner walls of her cunt slick and tight on his shaft as she moves. And even as she does that, she takes the bones of his left arm in both hands again and starts snapping them in two so she can suck out the marrow.  
.  
Finally, she casts aside the shattered, hollow bones and, still moving hard and fast on his cock, picks up his right arm. She kisses his palm and his wrist, then all along his forearm until she reaches his biceps beyond his elbow. Then she opens her mouth unnaturally wide, sinks her teeth deep into his flesh, and tears a huge chunk out of those muscles as well.

The air around them fills with incredible noises. The slick sound of her cunt moving up and down on his cock; his own cries of pleasure and agony; her breathy, gasping moans of joy; and, above all, the rough wet tearing and chewing sounds she makes as she devours the flesh off the bones of his right arm.

He fumbles with his hand even as she buries her face in the ravaged mess of his upper arm and chews eagerly. His muscles are too torn by now to function well, but he manages finally to gently stroke her hair with his fingers, savoring the gesture, knowing he won't have a chance to do it again once she finishes with his arms.

She continues to eat, herself clearly savoring the taste and feel of his flesh in her mouth.

Grinding frantically against his cock, Rin finally comes once more with a shiver as she wrenches off his right arm. "Hey, Archer. Hey, you know--you'll never lift a sword with this body again. I've saved you from that."

"Yeah," he says as she holds the severed limb in both hands and eats what's left of the flesh on it. "Ah, thank you, Rin."

She finishes with the arm and drops the broken bones off to the side. "You're really helpless now, Archer," she says with some satisfaction. Her belly is a little round now with all of his meat in it. "I ate both your arms, tore them off, and even cracked open the bones to eat the marrow...there's no way you can resist me or fight me at all. What should I eat next?"

He groans as he lies there, helpless indeed, blood still trickling from his mouth even as it flows from his maimed torso. "Rin--you—" He can't piece sentences together. The agony of his torn body and the ecstasy of her slick cunt moving on his cock overwhelm him.

She gently strokes his face with her bloodied fingers. "Um, you're a little broken now, aren't you? Well, you were always broken, I know that. But now you're enjoying it. I'm really happy about that. I always wanted you to be happy, you know. I wanted you to be as happy as all the people you saved. And now I'm saving you and making you happy. I'm going to eat your guts now, Archer."

He moans beneath her. At long last, she grips the hilt of the dagger impaling him, and she pulls it part of the way out, so the blade no longer plunges fully through him into the ground below, but only through his body. Then, holding it firmly, she slices down into his belly, all the way through his abdomen almost to where his cock is buried inside her.

He gasps at the feeling of organs and innards being cut through. There's nothing from outside in them, of course. This body is new and has not consumed food; it's only been consumed as food. But now blood rapidly fills up his belly. More of it gushes from his mouth, and he moans again, wetly, at the overwhelming sensations of being beneath Rin, powerless to move or brace himself for lack of arms, her cunt still incredibly slick around his hard cock, as she cuts him open.

"There's so much blood," Rin says delightedly as she turns the dagger and continues cutting through his muscles and abdominal wall around the edge of his belly, as if she's turning them into a lid to be pulled off. "You're great, Archer...a normal human being would be bled out and dead by now, but you just keep going, and you're still alive and aware beneath me while I eat you. _And_ you're still--ah, you know!" She thrusts a little more fiercely on top of his cock to make her point. "This is perfect--I'm really having a wish granted. I'm making you happy and making you mine."

He groans again and tries to speak around the blood gushing up into his mouth. "I'm--glad, Rin. Yeah, I'm happy. Being eaten--by you--it's a good end for me."

"Lucky Archer," she says softly. She finishes cutting around his belly, sets the dagger down in the pool of blood spreading out around him, and reaches her hands down to grasp the edges of the gash down the middle of his body. He shudders at the feeling of her fingers dipping into his guts.

Then she rips the wall of his abdomen away from his body, exposing the already-damaged viscera beneath.

As blood starts to spill over his sides, Rin lifts the great firm sheets of muscle she's holding to her mouth and bites into one. She starts to eat through them, biting, chewing, and swallowing quickly in her eagerness.

He coughs up another spurt of blood; the motion makes his exposed organs jostle and jump in his belly. "Rin--not too fast--if you hurt yourself—" He really can't bear that thought, the possibility of her doing herself harm in her haste to devour his flesh.

She tears off another bite and speaks with her mouth full. "I told you not to tell me how to eat you, Archer!" Defiantly, she eats faster, blood and bits of flesh spraying around her. Her hips rock hard against him, making his guts slosh loosely about in the open pool of blood that his belly has become.

Finally, she swallows the last of the meat she tore off his belly, and she looks down at his open body. "What a mess you are now," she says. "I'm really tearing you to pieces."

"Yeah," he says, looking up at her. She's completely covered in his blood from her face down to her thighs; he can barely make out the marks of corruption anymore beneath it all. Her stomach is starting to bulge outwards just a little from all the heavy flesh she's consumed. "It's great, Rin...feeling you rip me apart and destroy me like this."

She sighs with pleasure. "I don't need to say this because I really can just take what I want, but--thank you for letting me devour you, Archer." She leans down over him, her own full belly pressing against his opened entrails, and kisses his bloody mouth. Her hips press hard against his, her cunt squeezing slickly on his cock.

Then she straightens up and looks down at him again. "What should I start with, Archer? There's a lot for me to eat here." She lowers her hands into his guts and runs her fingers over the bloody mess within.

He can only moan faintly in response, overwhelmed by the sensation of her fingers digging into his insides. He isn't breathing as much now--it's more difficult now that his abdominal muscles have been ripped out.

"Ah, I guess you're not really in a position to answer that," she says. "I think this is easiest—" And she curls her fingers around a handful of his intestines and pulls them out of his body.

He jerks and gasps a little as he feels his guts unravel in her hands, blood dripping down them.

She turns her hands so that she's cupping his guts against her palms, blood flowing out between her fingers. They're still attached to the rest of his body, so he feels it when she lifts her hands to her mouth and begins to eat.

He groans again as she chews through his intestine. "It's good, Archer," she says as she pulls more up from his belly into her hands. "Every part of you has been good so far, so I'm not surprised." She eats some more, speaking around mouthfuls. "But there's a lot of this for me to eat...it might take a while."

He manages to speak. "I don't mind, Rin. Take your time; it's fine if I just--ah—" She's still eating as he talks. "If I just lie here in all this blood--feeling you move on me— _ah_ , listening to you devour my body—" His hips thrust up against hers reflexively, spilling blood from his open belly over his sides.

"Then," she says, beginning to grind slowly against his cock, "I'll savor you, Archer."

And she settles down to devour his guts, a handful at a time as he gasps and moans beneath her. He's not sure how long it takes, save that it's not long enough; he could lie there forever, he knows, feeling her teeth gnaw through his entrails as blood drips through her fingers, her cunt clasping tight and slick on his cock as she eats.

Finally, with a satisfied sigh, she chews and swallows the last of his intestines, and without pause she moves on to the rest of his viscera--she pulls from his body his stomach, his liver, his spleen and devours them bit by bit, until his belly is empty of organs. They're all in her stomach instead.

Rin picks up the dagger again. "Ah, how are you feeling, Archer?"

He can't focus on anything except for her--her bare breasts drenched in his blood, her increasingly round belly, the radiant smile on her face. He licks blood off his lips and says, "I don't know how much longer I can last like this, Rin."

"Um," she says, her smile faltering a little. "Do you mean before you come? Or before you die?"

"As a guardian, I can't die," he says. "I'll last until the world calls me back, even with the connection damaged...but ah, you're really too much for me, Rin. All my thoughts and reason--mmm, they'll be totally destroyed soon."

Still holding the dagger in one hand, she reaches down and strokes his cheek with the bloodstained fingers of the other. "That's good, Archer," she says. "Your thoughts and reason haven't been kind to you, have they? So, I'm really saving you." She leans down and kisses him gently again.

"Yeah," he murmurs against her lips. "You are."

She sighs happily against him, then sits up, readies the dagger in her hand, and begins to cut away the rest of the flesh of his abdomen and lower back. He feels the blade slice through skin and muscle; he watches as she quickly, eagerly brings the meat to her mouth and consumes it.

Dazed and overwhelmed, he eventually looks down at his body between his ribcage and his pelvis, and he sees nothing; there's nothing left. That part of him has been completely devoured. Only his spine remains, with bits of gore clinging to it.

Rin finishes chewing and swallowing the last of the flesh she cut away from his body; at the same time, she moans and grinds against him more, then comes a third time with a gasp. "It's amazing, isn't it?" she says as she recollects a little composure. "That you're still so hard inside me--your dick, I mean. There's a lot more of you inside me by now, but it's okay if I say that, right? But it's really impossible that you're still erect." She sighs and moves against his cock. "Your magical body is wonderful that way."

He tries to say something, but ends up only moaning a little, roughly, beneath her. He can feel the painful emptiness where his lower torso used to be, but it's insignificant next to the feeling of Rin on top of him.

"Mmm, I've really eaten a lot of you," she says. "It's all been delicious, but I'm not nearly done yet..." She runs a hand over his chest. "I'm going to take your ribs next, Archer. Okay? Then, _ah_ , I'll finally have your heart."

"Yeah," he manages to say around his shuddering moans. "That's good. I'd like that."

She nods seriously, and then she lowers the dagger again. Frowning a little in concentration, she settles the tip of the blade in between each rib and cuts deeply into the muscle of the intercostal spaces.

Breathing suddenly becomes near impossible; she's not being too precise with that dagger, and a few times it slices into his lungs. His head swims as the magic in his body adjusts to the lack of oxygen. All he can see is her earnest face covered in blood, though, so it doesn't matter.

She finishes slicing open the spaces between each rib and now presses the point of the blade next to the bottom of the sternum. Firmly and deeply, she cuts upwards, sawing through the cartilage connecting each of the upper ribs to the sternum. Then she sets down the dagger once more.

More blood bubbles up around his lips. He tries to cough it out of the way, reflexively, but he no longer has all the muscles to do so. All he can do is lie there, blood running from his mouth, and watch Rin above him.

"Oh, you're so handsome like this," she sighs as she grasps the lowest ribs of his chest with both hands. "All torn up and half-eaten—" She wrenches them away from his body; the bones snap near the spine and come off in her hands.

She starts to eat again, gnawing the raw meat off the bones so eagerly that she leaves tooth marks on the white bone itself when she's done. She pauses to consume the marrow as well, and then she drops the finished ribs in the pool of blood around him, next to his shattered arm bones, and reaches for the next pair.

He jerks and shudders as she breaks them off his spine. His torn, half-deflated lungs are becoming visible now as she destroys his ribcage piece by piece. Still she moves her hips on him, grinding her cunt against his cock. He's not sure he can remember a time when she wasn't riding him like this, both pleasure and pain radiating through what's left of his body as she devours him.

"You really have a lot of meat on you, Archer," she says as she finishes chewing her way through the second pair of ribs. "It's a seriously difficult task to eat all of you, but I started it, so I'm going to finish." She pulls the next pair of ribs off his body. "Then you'll be totally inside me, then you'll really be part of me and belong to me, _ah_ \--!" She comes yet again with a gasp and a shiver as she bites into his torn flesh once more.

She tosses aside the bare bones after a few minutes of eating and adds, "Besides, I'm still hungry. It'll take a while, but I could eat you all day, Archer." She wrenches off another pair of ribs, the fourth one, now. "Just looking at you makes me want to devour more. That's okay--I can do that, after all." She sinks her teeth into the chunks of flesh and bone in her hands and consumes the meat fiercely. It doesn't take her long to strip the ribs bare, suck out the marrow, and drop the bones at his side. Somewhere in the middle of that, she starts thrusting her cunt up and down on his cock again, and he nearly can't stand it.

"Rin," he murmurs. He can't speak very loudly now, and when he does speak, it's a wet, rough noise.

"Ah, what is it, Archer?" She pauses in reaching for the next ribs.

"You should—" He gasps roughly and waits for another spurt of blood from his mouth to subside. "Eat some more--while it's still— _on_ me. I'd like that--I'd like to--feel your teeth tear into me again--"

"Ah, oh," she says, flustered. "You really like that, huh? Okay, Archer." She runs her hands over the remaining upper half of his chest, strokes the bloodied muscles. Then she leans down over the right side of his chest. She sucks at his nipple for a moment.

Then her mouth opens impossibly wide, and she sinks her teeth deep into his pectoral muscle, even as she slams her cunt down on his cock.

He shudders and moans wetly.

She tears through the flesh with her teeth and starts to chew once more, nuzzling into the huge wound as she does so. She swallows, then bites and tears off more flesh. He feels it rip away from his bones as she strips them bare.

Only once she's consumed all the flesh she can reach from her position does she reach down, gently stroke the bare bones, and start wrenching them out of his body so she can chew away the rest of the meat. He gasps as every one of them snaps away from the rest of the ribcage. Finally, the entire right side of his chest is open up to his collarbone. Towards the center, just a glimpse of his heart can be seen; most of it remains hidden.

Rin reaches into his chest again, pulls out his ragged right lung, and starts to eat that as well. He watches her contentedly, more blood running from his mouth.

When she's done with that, she leans her blood-covered face down to what's left of his chest, resting it on the left side, over his remaining ribs and the rest of his heart. "Oh, your heart's still beating, Archer," she says. "How amazing...it's probably going to be beating still when I eat it."

He manages a small, weak groan in response.

She plants tender little kisses all over the remains of his chest before finally opening her mouth wide again to bite down on the muscle. She takes her time with this side, sucking at the bloody wounds she makes before ripping away the flesh, chewing the meat slowly to savor the taste and feel of it. All the while, she moves slowly and firmly atop his cock.

When she's finished the meat, she gnaws at the bones for a moment before straightening up a little. Bracing herself with one hand deep in the remains of his right rib cage, Rin takes hold of the bones on his left and pulls them away from his body. Breathing and moving more quickly now, she tears off the remaining meat on each bone, then drops it. Finally, she wraps her fingers firmly around his breastbone and wrenches that, too, out of his body with a sharp snap as it parts from the collarbones. At last she looks down at his exposed heart.

"Ah, Archer," she says, her voice trembling a little with excitement. "It's really--it's so pretty, and you're so handsome like this, all torn up and ravaged by me—"

There's not much of his upper body left that hasn't been consumed at this point, but still his heart beats in the ruin of his chest, expanding and contracting to push magical blood into the torn and severed arteries around it, where it spills into the rest of his body and then onto the ground.

Rin hesitantly reaches out and lays one hand atop the pulsing muscle of his heart. "Archer..."

Overwhelmed with the strange sensation, he manages to force words out, dizzily. "That part of me--it was always—" He chokes a little on blood and has to wait a few seconds for it to subside.

Rin waits, wide-eyed, watching him; she trails her fingers across cardiac muscle and begins to gently stroke it.

His throat clears enough for him to speak again. "My heart was always your possession, Rin. Even when--I forgot I had it."

"That's right," she says, still caressing his heart. "I saved and fixed it once, so now I'm just reclaiming it. Then—"

She draws her hand away and leans down over the wreckage of his chest, bracing her hands on the blood-covered ground around them; she kisses his heart as it beats beneath her lips.

He shivers a little and tries to brace himself for what's coming.

She opens her mouth a little and kisses more deeply against the pulsing muscle beneath her. As unnecessary as it is, he still reflexively struggles to breathe, his remaining lung expanding frantically with every inhale.

"Mmm, it's okay, Archer," she says. "I'll treat your heart better than you ever did."

Farther down his mangled body, she draws her hips slowly away from his cock, until only the head of it nestles inside her warm slit. She opens her mouth further against his heart to suck on its lower apex.

His body starts to shudder involuntarily. For an instant, he feels her teeth rest gently against the muscle of his heart.

Then, in the same instant, she pushes her cunt down on his cock to swallow it back up within her warm slick walls, and she bites down, her teeth slicing deeply into his heart.

Blood gushes out around her mouth, and it fountains up from his mouth as well. He reflexively starts to groan, a choked and bubbling sound.

She continues to ride his cock as she chews and eats the meat of his heart. A small, ecstatic moan escapes her as well.

His hips shudder and tremble beneath her. He wants to thrust hard into her, but with nearly all the muscles of his torso gone, he has none of the control necessary.

Rin shifts position a little so that she can cup his heart in one hand, steadying it as she strips layers away from it with her teeth, then chews and swallows them. In between bites, she begins to make small, desperate noises of pleasure.

It's those sounds that tip him over the edge. He lies there beneath her, feeling her body move up and down on his cock, feeling her teeth tear into his heart; he listens to the tearing, chewing noises as well as the gasping, moaning cries of bliss she makes; and finally, his own agony and pleasure are too much to withstand.

Orgasm starts to overcome him, slowly and too powerfully for him to comprehend. All the power left in his body flows through his cock and into her as she devours him.

He goes still and limp against the ground as waves of pleasure roll up his bare spine from his cock.

Rin cups his heart in both hands, buries her face in it, and chews frantically. Finally, grinding eagerly against him, she lifts the remains of his heart out of his chest, and she comes one more time as she tears into it and consumes the meat.

He lies there unmoving, dazed, blood still running from his mouth, as the ecstasy begins to fade.

Sighing, she swallows the last of his heart. "Mmm..." She leans down and gently kisses his bloody mouth. "That was so good, Archer. Now you're really mine. Thank you." She kisses his cheek, now, as she pulls her hips away from his. "I'll eat your legs now...well, I don't think you'll run away from me anymore, but I have to finish this. Besides, I'm still really craving you. I still want to eat more of you."

She lowers her head; after a few moments, he feels her teeth sink into his thigh and begin to tear away the muscle there.

He begins to lapse out of consciousness. With his arms ripped off and eaten, his organs consumed, his heart devoured, and his upper body stripped to a handful of bones and some meat still clinging around the remnants of his shoulders and his throat, he can barely sustain his existence even with the world refusing to let him die until he's accomplished his mission here.

The sensation of her teeth ripping away the meat from his legs still grounds him. Eventually, though, she strips them both down to nothing and severs the bones from his body. She cracks them open and eats the marrow.

She sets to work next on the remaining flesh around his hips, savoring all the firm meat around his ass as she lifts it to her mouth. It takes her a while, but eventually she puts him down again, and his bare tailbone, stripped of its meat, jostles against the ground.

He's erect again at that point from all the feeling of her teeth digging into the flesh of his ass, and she pauses to fill her mouth more gently with his cock, sucking at it until he can't help but start to come again. The half-bare bones of his hips shudder involuntarily.

Then she leans forward, draws his entire cock into her mouth and throat, takes the balls in as well and all the flesh between his legs. As the last shock of pleasure radiates through him, she bites down and tears all of that off his body.

He loses track of time and reality, then, as he listens to her chewing. There's still some more flesh left on him; some of it she chews right off, and some of it she cuts off with the dagger, then eats. At some point, he feels her snap his spine in two somewhere in the middle of what used to be his back.

She talks, at some point. "I'm almost done, Archer," she says with immense satisfaction. "It was all so good— _so_ good. You're a part of me now. I've saved you."

She picks him up by the collarbones and lifts him off the ground. It seems strange and impossible for a moment, and then he realizes that all she's lifting is a head, a spine, and a few of the remaining bones of his chest and savaged rib cage. That's all that's left of him. The rest is either in piles of shattered bones scattered about the pool of blood surrounding them, or inside of her, digesting.

He looks down at her and sees that her belly is very round now, heavy with her meal. He opens his mouth to tell her that she's beautiful like this, covered in blood, beaming at him with delight, and full of his flesh, but only a trickle of blood comes out.

"Hey, Archer," she says softly. "I've always loved you—" She lifts him to her mouth and kisses his lips. Then she lifts him higher, so she can rip the last of the meat off his collarbone in great bites. "Mmm, I don't want to be finished with you. But there's only a little bit left. I won't back down now, so—" She buries her face against his neck, opens her mouth again, and tears out his throat. The last of his blood sprays around them. She chews and she chews, and she strips his neck down to the spine. Then she snaps it, cleanly severing his head from the mangled, broken bones that are all that's left of his body.

"I missed you all these years," she murmurs, nuzzling at his face. "What I had wasn't enough. Not really. And it's only gotten lonelier as the years went on--but I have you now. You're a part of me. I'll never let you leave again."

She kisses his lips again, then looks thoughtfully at him for a moment, studying his face with tears glittering at the edge of her red eyes. "I'm glad you came back to me before I destroyed the world, Archer."

_'I should never have left,'_ he mouths to her, the words themselves bare whispers, but it's enough. She blinks the tears away furiously.

"I know," she says. "Stupid Archer." Then she lowers him to kiss his forehead. Her lips linger there, and then her mouth starts to open, and open, and open, until she pulls his entire head into her mouth; when she closes it, he feels himself being crushed into bits of bone and brains. With a gulp, she swallows his remains down her throat.

His awareness shrinks to a small bright point in the warm bloody darkness. Somewhere, he knows, Rin now lies utterly sated in a wide pool of his blood, sighing contentedly as she waits for the darkness inside her to digest him into itself.

He dwindles to his spiritual core, nothing but the very essence of his being deep inside of Rin. He knows what that is, if he knows nothing else.

What's left of him is supposed to be thinking, _I can't leave this world until I've eliminated the threat to humanity._ Instead, he's thinking, _I can't die until I've saved Rin._

Inside what's become of Tohsaka Rin, the idea of a sword seeks out the idea of a contract that binds her to all the evil of the world. With his last conscious thought, Archer cuts the connection.

* * *

_Something went wrong—_

_Rin comes back to herself naked in a great pool of blood._

_She doesn't ask what happened. That would be foolish, with no one here to answer her. She is alone in this terrible cavern, after all._

_Besides, she knows what happened. Even before the war could start, it turned out there was still enough power left in the grail to offer her a wish--to tell her that if she just agreed, she could have what was_ hers _back again. She made a mistake, then, as she always does at the most crucial moment. She meant to say no and turn it down--how stupid did that ball of mud think she was?--but something inside her slipped and accepted the bargain._

_"My fault," she murmurs. "My fault, but—" Some things don't quite add up. Where did the blood come from? How did she free herself from Angra Mainyu after falling victim to its influence?_

_Deep down, she can't shake the feeling that she knows how it happened--but something in her mind shies away from confronting that. Whatever happened, she doesn't want to know about it. It annoys her, but right now, it can't be helped. She's going to have to find help in dealing with the grail and Angra Mainyu. Obviously, she can't be trusted to do it alone._

_Rin stands up and starts to make her way across the cavern floor. She'll clean herself up with magecraft before going outside, and then she'll terrorize someone into giving her clothes—_

_She nearly slips on something small on the ground._ It shouldn't be there. _Without thinking, she crouches to pick it up._

_The familiar red pendant gleams in her hand._

_"Archer—?" She doesn't know why that's the name that she murmurs into the darkness, then. Not consciously. Still, she feels less alone for a moment, standing there in the blood and the dark._


End file.
